


Incubus

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [152]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, definitely, incubus Benny, no explicit sex, themes of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny's not a vampire.</p><p>He's an incubus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another set from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: there's no epxlicit sex although sex is an obvious tension and theme. Benny's an incubus.

“So you…really need to have sex to…eat?” Sam asks, fidgeting on the bed.

“Jus’ like a vampire needs blood, or ya need your veggies, Sam,” Benny says.

Benny’s an incubus. Incubus, it turns out, are not demons, no matter what the church has said. He’s not affiliated with Hell, was never a human soul. He’s just a creature that would like to not die by starvation sometime in the near future.

He wasn’t responsible for those killings. Sam and Dean hadn’t believed him at first, and he gets it, he knows the stories, but he doesn’t kill. He can leave his partners drained, emotionally and physically exhausted, for a day or two after if he pushes. Hell, he’s heard of incubuses who have left their sexual partners spiraling into deep depressive episodes. It’s possible to push too hard, and if your partner already has a certain type of temperament…

Benny’s careful. He literally gets off on others getting off, uses their sexual energy to survive. He rarely goes back to the same partner twice, but he always leaves those doors open, which means leaving his partners happy, satisfied, and healthy. Always.

He’d helped them take down the monster that was killing people, and that had endeared him to Sam, at the least.

And now he’s hungry.

“So I need to go get some. If you’ll excuse me…” he says, gesturing towards the door.

Sam fidgets nervously again. “I mean, why…why would you have to leave?”

Benny raises an eyebrow and manages to smile. “Ya offerin’ here, Sam?”

“I….yes. Yeah, I can help.”

“Ya sure? Lemme make this clear. I only sleep with the willin’. The _very_  willin’. An’ I go out that door, I could find that easily enough. Ya don’t gotta let me do anythin’. Not savin’ me here, Sam.”

Sam’s _blushing_ , and blushing in and of itself isn’t sexual energy, but there’s some delicious tang to Sam’s blush nonetheless. “No, I–dammit, Benny. Please.”

Benny’s smile breaks into a full grin. He’d be lying if he said his eyes hadn’t lingered on the hunter in the last few days, hadn’t eyed him up and wondered. “Gonna make ya scream for me, Sam,” he promises lowly. “Gonna drive ya fuckin’ crazy, make ya see stars, promise ya, Sam.”

He sinks to his knees before the hunter, easily flicking open the button of his jeans. He looks up, making eye-contact with Sam, and grins. The lust rolling off the hunter–lust for Benny, just meant for Benny, directed directly at him–is delicious, pure and filling and lights Benny right up.

Sam runs a hand over the back of Benny’s head. “Benny,” he pleads.

Benny runs his fingertips down Sam’s still jean-clad thighs, watching his shiver with a smile. “Don’t worry, Sugar,” he says. “I gotcha.”


	2. Chapter 2

Benny’s never felt more full.

That might be an exaggeration. He’s glutted himself on orgies before, gone partner to partner, soaked up the sexual energy of an entire room. But there’s something special, different, about Sam. Like finding a favorite food and never wanting to eat anything else ever again. 

He’s probably glowing. Literally. It sometimes happens if he has enough energy to spare.

Benny takes a moment to bask in the afterglow of being better fed than he ever has been in his life before turning to Sam. Sam needs to be his primary concern right then.

He might have just given Sam not one, but _two_  mind-blowing orgasms, but Sam also just gave Benny all his sexual energy. That’s draining. It can be pretty hard on some people.

“Hey, Sugar. How’re you feelin’?” he asks, turning on his side, propping himself on his elbow, so he can look Sam over. 

He looks…fucked out, to be honest. Like he came twice and doesn’t quite know what to do with himself after that.

Sam smiles, but it’s a dopey, uncontrolled smile. “Great,” he says hazily. “Tired. Really, really tired.”

Benny smiles fondly. “Not surprised by that, Sugar.” He stokes Sam’s sweaty hair from his face.

“You good?” Sam asks, voice slurring a bit.

“I’m great, Sam. Well fed and well satisfied. You’re great. You ain’t ever seen a happier incubus.”

“Only incubus I know…”

“I rest my case, then. Lemme get ya cleaned up, Sugar. Ya need some water?”

“Please,” Sam says.

So Benny climbs out of bed and feels a practical bounce in his step the entire way to the bathroom. He wets a cloth and fills a glass, bringing them both back.

He has to help Sam drink before wiping them clean, and then he crawls back into bed, spooning Sam close. He watches him worriedly. He seems just tired, maybe a little more tired than a good fuck would make a person, but not dangerously so. Still, Benny is going to make sure that’s all.

“Mmmm…I gonna be this tired every time we fuck?” Sam asks, eyes drooping closed.

Benny’s heart jumps at _every time_  at the idea there will be a next time and a time after and incalculable meals. And probably not just for meals, although Sam seems okay with providing those too. “Nah, Sugar. If I’m well fed, I only skim the surface. Promise.”

“Good.”

His eyes are completely closed now. “Go to sleep, Sam,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Sam’s neck. “Be here when ya wake up.”

Sam slips into sleep easily, relaxing entirely in Benny’s arms. Benny’s too wired to sleep, but he stays in bed, listening to Sam breathe easily. It’s been a long time since he stuck around to watch a partner sleep.


End file.
